Typical aircraft propulsion systems include one or more gas turbine engines. For certain propulsion systems, the gas turbine engines generally include a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine general includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustor section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustor section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustor section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
During operation, a substantial amount of air is ingested by such gas turbine engines. However, such air may contain foreign particles. A majority of the foreign particles will follow a gas path through the engine and exit with the exhaust gases. However, at least certain of these particles may stick to certain components within the gas turbine engine's gas path, potentially changing aerodynamic properties of the engine and reducing engine performance.
In order to remove such foreign particles from within the gas path of the gas turbine engine, water or other fluids may be directed towards an inlet of the gas turbine engine, while the core engine is cranked using, e.g., using a starter motor. However, such cleaning operations are often not tailored to the type of cleaning actually needed in a particular portion of the engine. For example, depending on the prior operating conditions of the gas turbine engine, a quick and simple water wash may be needed. In other situations, a long wash cycle with a wash foam having particular foam characteristics may be needed to properly clean engine and return it to peak efficiency.
Accordingly, a wash system for providing improved and customized cleaning of a gas turbine engine would be useful. More particularly, a wash system for providing heated and/or pressurized wash fluid having desired cleaning characteristics at desired locations within the gas turbine engine would be especially beneficial.